Busy hands and happy hearts
by The Yellow Puppet
Summary: Zelda and her mother Amy have a bond that is greater than friends. Rarely does Amy play the mom card. She's more of a best friend than a mom to Zelda. But she always keeps it their in her back pocket. this is one the whole family can enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Last day of school! Last day of school!" Zelda sat up groggily. She Heard a voice talking faster than the a normal person could talk. Her mother must have already made coffee, she thought.

Sleepily she looked at her alarm clock. It had been turned off, so she looked out the window, well… she _tried_ to look out the window. Someone had taken a big piece of paper and drawn (very badly I might add) what she would see out her window if the paper hadn't been blocking her view. The only difference from the paper, and what was really there, was the big, golden sun that was drawn on the paper.

Zelda sighed as her mom opened the door and said, "Come on! Only one more day before I have you all to myself!" Zelda got up and grabbed the book she had on her dresser and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

She looked at the clock. It said 3:30 AM. "Some how I'm not surprised." She said as her mom came into the kitchen carrying Zelda's backpack.

"Its about time you woke up." Zelda's mom said handing Zelda her backpack and a cup of coffee.

"Its 3 in the morning mom!" Zelda said taking a sip of her coffee, and then she gestured at the coffee cup that her mother had and added "How many cups of that have you had?"

"This is only my third cup. I couldn't sleep, I'm to excited!" Zelda's mom said, going on and on about all the things that they would do together that summer.

Zelda and her mother had a special relationship. They were more of friends than mother and daughter. Very rarely did her mom handle things in a 'mom' way. She was Zelda's very best friend. She insisted that all of Zelda's friends call her Amy, instead of Ms. Zelda.

Sometimes Zelda wondered if she had a father, or at least one that lived them, then things would be different, and they wouldn't be as close. Amy had just started collage when she got pregnant with Zelda. Her parents weren't very approving of it, and Zelda's father didn't think he was ready to have a child yet. Amy panicked and got scared. Everything was happening so fast! She ran away to a small town called Hyrule and opened a small store there.

"When I told you we would hang out today, I meant after school, not before." Zelda said finishing her coffee off, and pouring herself another cup.

"I know, but we need to start the summer off the right way." Amy said.

"Well, could we at least wait until Mr. sun comes up?" Zelda said.

"Hey, its five o'clock somewhere." Amy replied sitting down at the table.

"Well, if it was five o'clock I would be late for school, and late for meeting you at the Diner." Zelda replied joining her mother at the table. The Diner was the place they always ate at. If you ever wanted to find Zelda or Amy, the first place you would look is the Diner.

"Is that homework?" Amy asked gesturing toward the book Zelda still had in her hands.

"No, I'm reading it for fun." Zelda said handing her mom the book. Zelda was always reading.

"Oh, because if they gave you homework for the last day of school I'd have to go over there and explain to them the concept of the last day of school. Everyone knows that there's no point to the last day of school, except for signing peoples yearbooks with compliments and saying things like 'I hope you have a nice summer', but nobody really means it. If I really wanted them to have a nice summer I would hang out with them during the summer. That way it would guarantee them having a nice summer because I would be in their presence." Amy said.

"Its by Dirk Johnson." Zelda said, "its really good. You should read it."

"I've never read anything by Dirk Johnson before. Sometimes I get the strong urge to say 'Well, as Dirk Johnson would say…' But of course I have no idea what Dirk Johnson would say, because I've never read any of his books." Amy said handing the book back to Zelda.

"You've officially had to much coffee." Zelda said smiling.

"Oh come on now, its only my fourth cup." Amy said. She looked at the clock. It was 4:00 A.M. "Quick get dressed, and ready for school. Meet me here in the kitchen in 10 minutes."

"Why?" Zelda said following her mom to the stairs.

Amy turned around to look at Zelda and said, "Because we have to start the summer out right."

"You do know that summer vacation doesn't start until tomorrow right?" Zelda asked picking up some laundry that had made it to the couch to be sorted but never got any farther than that.

"Zelda, my love, did you not just here the rant about the true meaning of the last day of school?" Amy asked.

"Say no more!" Zelda said hurrying to her room.

Amy hurried up stairs. She had a big day planned. First she would start off by going to the Diner for a big breakfast. Than, she had a big surprise for Zelda. Her last day of Middle School had to be special.

What was supposed to be 10 minutes, turned out to be 20. Amy and Zelda both met in the kitchen. Amy tried to poor herself some more coffee, but Zelda stopped her.

"Get some at the Diner." Zelda said.

"But…but…" Amy started.

"Come on. Harry makes better coffee anyways." Harry is the owner of the Diner.

"So, I was thinking I would take you to school myself today, instead of you walking." Amy said as they were in the car on there way to the Diner.

"Well, we could walk together." Zelda said. She thought it was a little weird that they were driving to the Diner. Normally they just walked. That was one of the pluses of living in a small town. You could walk everywhere. "Plus, I'm supposed to meet Malon at the Diner. We are going to walk to school together."

"Well, I could give you both a ride." Amy said.

"Why are we driving anyways?" Zelda asked.

"I told you, we have to start the summer out right." Amy said.

"You're being very secretive." Zelda said eyeing her mother suspiciously.

"Yeah well, I'm a secretive woman." Amy said in a sarcastic voice.

When they got to the Diner Harry was just opening up. He looked at them and sighed.

"What was that for?" Amy asked Harry.

"What was what for?" Harry said turning around to face them.

"That sigh." Zelda said.

"It was nothing, its just…" Harry started, but then stopped knowing that Amy and Zelda were going to turn this into a big ordeal.

"We can be morning people!" Amy said pretending to be offended.

"Yeah! Give us about 20 gallons of coffee, and we might even make it up before the sun comes up." Zelda added.

"Just maybe." Amy said. "Now move, coffee. Inside. now."

"If I give her coffee will she use full sentences?" Harry asked Zelda.

"Coffee good, outside bad." Zelda said pushing her way past Harry toward where Amy was already seated at the counter.

"You are your mothers daughter." Harry said going in after them.

"Wow, we're the only ones here!" Amy said. "That means we get special service right?"

"Food, food, food, food!" Zelda chanted banging her fists on the table.

"And while your getting our pancakes, could you do a little dance, like those waiters at theme restaurants, that were the funny costumes. I was thinking of a James Bond theme." Amy added.

"Oh! You could wear a tuxedo, and through peoples food into the air, then quickly dive, do a roll, then jump up in just enough time to catch the food on their plate again!" Zelda said.

"If it will get you to shut up…" Harry muttered something after that as he went into the kitchen to get their food.

"I can't imagine Harry in a tux." Amy said trying to imagine him in a tux.

"Stop imagining me in a tux!" Harry yelled from the kitchen.

"mmhhmm." Zelda said digging in her purse for something.

"Watchya looking for?" Amy asked.

"My cell phone. I'm going to text Malon and tell her to meet us here early." She looked up.

Harry came out of the kitchen. "Your pancakes will be ready in a minute."

"Hey, Harry. Do you have one of those 'reserved' signs like in those fancy restaurants?" Zelda asked.

"Ummm, this is a diner." Harry said gesturing toward the rest of his diner.

"So what your saying is you'll give us free waffles?" Amy said looking hopeful.

"Why do I even bother?" He said to himself as he refilled their empty coffee cups.

Harry went into the kitchen, and after a few minutes brought out their pancakes. They heard a tapping noise, and looked around.

"Harry, I think you have rats." Amy said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I do not have rats." He replied looking annoyed.

"Then maybe really big mice." She replied.

"Hey mom, Malon wants me." Zelda said. Sure enough, Malon was standing outside knocking on the window.

"Ok, I'll catch you later than?"

"Yeah. Here later when I'm done with school." Zelda said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Or maybe sooner." Amy said after Zelda had ran out the door.

Harry came out of the back room. "What are you scheming?"

"The most memorable last day of school she ever had." Amy replied with a sly smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey! Ok, so I was thinking that we could meet my mom back in the Diner after school. I know it sounds lame, but I think she has some big thing planned for us, and you know how my mom can be. What's wrong?" After finishing her pancakes and going outside to meet her friend Malon, Zelda had been so deep in thought about what her mother might be planning, that she didn't notice her friend's distress.

Malon was pacing; back and forth and back and forth. It mad Zelda dizzy just watching.

"OK." Malon said in a distraught tone after a minute of pacing. "You know how my older brother Ian is going to college next year right?"

"Yes." Zelda said very slowly, preparing herself for any bad news that might hit her right in the face.

"Well…" Malon paused, letting her friend get ready for the big news. "Ian is really smart, I mean he's no Einstein, but he's reall.."

"I know all this just tell me the big news!" Zelda said impatiently.

"Ok, ok." Malon said pausing a minute to catch her breath. She was talking so fast she could hardly breathe. "Ian got into the University of Hyrule." The University of Hyrule was the best college in the area.

"Ok…" Zelda paused to see if Malon would go on. Instead she just made an excited face. "I'm failing to see the bad part here Mal."

"My parents want me to go to a good college like Ian!" Malon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" Zelda said sarcastically. "How dare they want to insure a good future for their daughter!"

Ignoring her friend's sarcasm, Malon said, "So they want me to go to one of those private schools. The schools that teach smarter kids, and give a better education." She said the dragged the word 'education', as if she was going to list more things after.

"No!" Zelda said. There was no sarcasm in her voice this time. Her best friend since Kindergarten was going to a different High School than she was. Zelda and Malon had have been in the same class since Kindergarten. Every group project, every team for gym, they've been in the same group. The only people how were closer than those two was Zelda and Amy. But Malon was even close friends with Amy.

"Well, come on. My mom wanted to drive us to school." Zelda said turning to go back into the Diner.

"Um, I think we may have missed the Aim train." (A/N: Aim train, Amy, Aim. Get it? Haha) Malon said looking down the road. "Amy has the attention span of a rodent."

They both started walking toward their last day at Hyrule Middle School.

After finishing her pancakes, Amy had snuck out of the Diner and into her car. She had thought that sneaking past Zelda and Malon would be hard, but it turned out to be easy. They were deep in conversation by the time she had finished her pancakes, so she went unnoticed.

'I don't know whether to feel insulted that they didn't notice me, or relieved that I snuck out unnoticed.' She thought to herself as she drove away.

She was going to the little store that she had started when Zelda was two years old. It was a little store called Constabulary Store. Constabulary had been the original name of the old store, and it turned out that it was cheaper to just add 'store' to the end of it instead of taking down 'constabulary', and then putting a new sign up. Amy thought it had a nice ring to it.

Her store was filled with just about everything you can think of. Think of any thing. A Pogo stick. That was in the store. A Toaster Oven. That was in the store. A fishing pole. That was in the store. She even had spare tires. Anything you could possibly imagine was in the store. The store was kind of in "organized chaos".

"Hey, Amy!" Joe said as she walked past the check out counter. Joe was one of her three employees. He sat on a small stool behind the counter reading a magazine. "Its been kind of a slow day today."

"That's nice Joe." Amy said with fake enthusiasm as she hurried by. She half walked, half jogged, through the isles of stuff, to the back room.

"Hey Kent?" She called into the stacks of boxes.

"Yeah!" A voice came from her left side, or maybe it was her right.

"Kent, Its me, Trixie, from the other night. You never called me." Amy said in a sexy voice.

"Be right with you Am- ow!" Kent called from the stacks of boxes. There was a loud CRASH!

"Hurry please." Amy said still using her sexy voice.

A few moments later a guy, who was probably Kent, came out carrying a few boxes.

"You need help carrying these too your car?" Kent asked.

"Yeah sure, hey Kent?" Amy said taking a box from him. "You know, customers aren't very happy when they get damaged, or broken things, and if customers aren't happy, then I'm not happy. When I'm not happy, you're not happy."

"To hell with the customers." Kent said grabbing a cart and putting the boxes on it.

"And that my friend, is why you work in the back." She said helping him put the boxes on the cart.

"It won't happen again." Kent said.

"It better not, because if it does, don't be surprised if you find me dead in the gardening section, strangled by a hose that doesn't work right." Amy said as they wheeled he cart from the back storage, through the isles, and to the back of her car.

"What is this stuff?" Kent asked as they unloaded the boxes.

"It's a surprise for Zelda." Amy said with a smug smile on her face.


End file.
